Chance of a Lifetime
by VictorCookie-Krum
Summary: Hermione is invited to Bulgaria on an educational trip. She is very excited to go, not knowing what the country may hold for her. Her life has been very dull after the war, Ron was no longer her friend, and her parents are gone. But, when an old flame decides to reconnect with her, will he be able to convince her to stay? Or will her rationality get the best of her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) I hope you like this story! I am not used to making long stories such as this, so it should be interesting! Feel free to comment, rate, whatever! Enjoy**

After all the excitement with the Tri-Wizard tournament, Hermione was exhausted. This had been her last year at Hogwarts, as a student that is. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do really, other than travel the world and visit places she had only dreamed of, and collect knowledge and buy books from around the world.

The thought excited her, she loved books. She had been living in a small muggle apartment in London, her entire living room space dedicated to books and learning. Harry and Ron had gone on some unknown adventure. Ron and she had not ended on such good terms.

He had professed his love to her, but then decided to treat her like his property. She would NOT tolerate being anyone's property. When she tried to ask Harry to talk to him about it, he was too busy with the tournament to help. So she ended up spending that time with Viktor.

She looked at her feet and laughed, 'I haven't heard from Viktor in a long time'. She blushed at the memory of being swept onto the dancefloor in his strong arms, of her head leaning against his chest, how he smelled, and ohhhh his kisses! His lips so soft and gentle, despite his appearance, tingling sensations left on her lips as his broke contact.

A knock on her door sounded, she was startled out of her chair and her memories shattered as reality set in. "I am a 23 year old woman", she said aloud, "I shouldn't be flustered by such things anymore." She answered the door; it was a very important looking man.

She looked him up and down; he was thin, with mousy brown hair and glasses.

"Ms. Granger?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, that's me."

He appeared to be very bored, letting out a long drawn out sigh as he shuffled through some papers. He handed her a manila envelope with her name and address scrolled in expressive letters. 'How curious…' she thought, 'the only people who know my address are Dumbledore, my parents, and Harry'.

Opening the packet she immediately recognized the hand writing, it was Dumbledore. Sighing under her breath, she ponders, "What does he want I wonder?"

Her eyes scanned over the contents of the packet, there was a round trip ticket to Bulgaria, a passport with her picture in it, a hotel key, and a letter. She sat the contents aside, focusing on the letter. This should explain what this is all about.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I have not heard from you in a long time, child. Recently a group of Bulgarian scouts came looking for persons to invite for a study-abroad trip. They requested that the student be female, and had been out of school for a few years. I naturally thought of you. I feel that you would benefit greatly from this opportunistic experience, and that it would be something you would grow to enjoy. However, they specifically requested that said student must "stay at the preferred hotel, and spend her time in activities deemed worthwhile" during the stay. You would be accompanied by a few of the Bulgarian graduates, to make sure your safe keeping during this trip. If you accept this offer of a new knowledge base to sink into, send back a note saying "yes". And if not return this packet back to me. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Dumbledore. _

"Whoa" she stated as she sunk into the chair once more, taking it all in.

The man at the door cleared his throat, "What are you sending Ms.?"

She quickly jumped up off the chair and scribbled a note to send back. The post man walked away, sighing again like standing there waiting for her note was the most exhausting task he would complete all day.

Her excitement soon got the best of her, would she see Viktor again? What would she learn? Are there any bookstores or libraries nearby? She fumbled around with the contents of the packet, realizing that the date on the ticket was for tomorrow!

That excitement soon turned to panic as she realized how unprepared she was for such a trip. Rushing around her flat, she packed her suitcase. Finally, she collapsed on her bed, exhausted. No sooner had she settled in, than an owl scratched at her window. She opened it, letting the owl inside. The letter was wrapped in ruby red parchment, with a Durmstrang ribbon attached. Curious…

This letter was written in an unfamiliar handwriting, and the grammar was absolutely atrocious.

_Hermione, _

_I have not set eyes on you since the Triwizard Tournament. I got confirmation at your acceptance of study abroad. Would like to see you. Would you like to meet me for a drink or just to catch up?_

_Krum._

Below was an address and a time.

Her heart soared. Everything was happening so fast! Not only was she given the opportunity of a lifetime, but she also gets to see her old flame! And maybe the flame is still there? She blushed at the thought. Laying down, her head sinking into the pillow, she let sleep take her.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up, sunlight streaming through her window onto her bed. Stretching, she gets dressed in a rush. What should I wear to impress Viktor? She thought as she skimmed through the cloths that were still tucked away neatly inside her wardrobe. Pulling out a pink dress, she is reminded of the night of the ball, when she danced all night with Viktor, until Ron caused her to go to bed in tears of course. She holds it up against herself; maybe I should curl my hair?

About an hour later she is dressed in that pink dress, flats, and her hair is curled just like the night of the Ball. Looking in the mirror she whispers to herself, "I hope he likes it". Pulling out the number of a cab station, she dials it, waiting for the operator to pick up the phone.

She has the taxi take her to the train station, knowing full well how silly she must look being so dressed up for a train ride, but she doesn't care. All her favorite books are in her suitcases, along with notebooks and quills, and clothes of course. Nothing very exciting has happened to her since she graduated. Ron got increasingly more childish and wanting to be in the spotlight, and Harry was always busy with Ginny and their children.

She sighed and boarded the train, next stop airport. Usually she hates crowds, but not today. Today, today is for her. She was going to go on an adventure for herself, not for Harry or Ron or Hogwarts.

She had never been on a plane before; of course she could just apparate to where she wanted to be. But why waste the generosity of the Bulgarians? It's a lot more interesting to try something new anyways.

(Hours later, after she had gotten off the plane and arrived)

Going through baggage checks are such a hassle, she thought to herself. Upon getting to the lobby, surprisingly empty, she noticed a man holding a sign that said HERMIONE GRANGER in big, bright red letters. She walked up to the man and said "I am Hermione Granger."

He let out a string of Bulgarian phrases, to which Hermione replied, "I'm sorry I don't know any Bulgarian".

"I take you to hotel." He looked at her again, making sure she understood his broken English.

"Yes, alright, thank you so much." Hermione started to carry her bags, until the large man took them from her.

"Lady shouldn't carry heavy bag." He took them to the car and put them in the back.

Hermione blushed, and climbed into the front seat of the car. "Is it okay if I sit up here?" She asked, not knowing the customs here, she hasn't had much time to prepare for this trip.

"Yes" he replied, driving through the town.

"Wow" she sighed, everything is so different here. This is the "magic district", basically the area surrounding the Durmstrang school and surrounding magical communities.

Apartment buildings towered above her head, witches and wizards flying back and forth through the sky on old hand me down brooms and the newest models. Shops on the bottom floors of the buildings, carts of goods lining the streets.

It's a market place. Immediately she spots the bookstore, and makes plans to go there as soon as she can.

The car stoped outside a very fancy looking hotel, golden banners hang down with the letter "V" painted on them in black.

"We are here." The burly Bulgarian said, as he exited the car and gathered up all the bags.

Hermione looked up at the flags, and was completely amazed. How did a mudblood like me, end up on an adventure like this?

Getting out of the car she felt the warm sun baking her skin. She is still a book worm, so her complexion is very pasty.

"Come inside Hermione." The Bulgarian commanded her, as he struggled inside with her baggage.

After checking into the hotel she is led to her room, the hostess is very tall and muscular, with long brown hair that was tied back into a braid.

"Here is your room." She said curtly, opening the door for Hermione and gesturing inside. "This is your key, breakfast will be served to your room every morning at 7:00 sharp, and dinner is served every evening at 5."

Hermione looked at her puzzled, "I didn't order a room service plan?"

The woman laughed, shaking her head, "You didn't, the man who ordered this room did."

Who actually did order this room…she wondered as she settled in. Upon sitting on the soft white bed, she noticed a small note, neatly folded resting on a pillow.

Hermione,

You have just arrived to your hotel room, I am anxious to see you again. Please visit me tonight. Because I go away so often, I have my own apartment separate from my parents, I hope this does not deter you. I will be waiting.

Krum

She sighs, Hermione thought she was prepared for this meeting…but upon further inspection of her real feelings she is less than ready.

Looking at the clock beside the bed, it was only an hour away from the time he asked her to meet him. Not a lot of time to prepare.

"I just need to settle my nerves down." She said to herself as she began to unpack and organize her books. "Yeah, just need to settle down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I have been super busy with school work and finals. This chapter is kind of a teaser for whats coming up. It's pretty short, promise the next one will be longer! Hope you enjoy :) **

**Side notes (this begins the transition from past-tense to present-tense, next chapter begins with Hermione's POV also)**

As she sat watching the clock her nerves rattled her. How was she ever going to keep calm? Hermione sighed; it is only 15 minutes until her date with Viktor. Should she even call it a date? Sighing once again, she stood up, patting her dress down, and picking up her small, matching handbag.

She walked down the stairs to the lobby, with the letter crushed between her fingers and the palm of her hand. The cab driver that brought her here was waiting in the lobby for her, reading what appeared to be a newspaper by the looks of it.

"Hello again" she said, smiling at him. "Are you here to take me to see Viktor?"

He nodded at her, folding the paper and standing up, gesturing for her to go ahead of him.

Hermione slid into the car, nerves shaking her to her very core now. _I can't believe this is happening,_ she thought, _I don't even know if I can even go through with this_…

"Do not be nervous, girl. Viktor good man." The driver struggled to get the words out, his thick accent dripping off of every syllable.

"I know he is." She said, smiling at the warm memories of their slow dancing at the Yule Ball.

"You know him well?" The driver asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"He visited my school once a long time ago. We danced at a ball during the Triwizard Tournament. It was all very romantic." Hermione smiled and blushed at the thought, remembering about how strong he was and how safe she felt tucked in his arms.

The driver pulled into a long driveway, and put the car into park, chuckling at Hermione's so obvious infatuation.

"We are here."

An unnatural fog seemed to thicken the air inside the property, coating every tree, plant, and the house with an air of mystery and foreboding.

Hermione stepped out of the car, and thanked the driver for his kindness towards her. He nodded, telling her that he would be back to pick her up when she was ready.

She couldn't see the house very well, as the fog was so thick. She could see a few feet ahead of her so she began walking up the stairs to the doorway.

The door creaked open before her, light from inside the house pouring onto her, making her squint.

"Her….Hermione?" The man asked, stepping forward into the fog.

"Y-yes." She replied, not being able to see very well because of the ghostly effect of the light reflecting off the fog.

"Come inside out of the fog." The voice said, reaching out a hand. She had no choice, the driver had already left her. She took the hand, and allowed the shadowy figure to lead her indoors.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light, and she could finally see the chiseled features of the man who lead her inside.

Viktor.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one will be written in Hermione's POV, it is too good an opportunity to pass up, switching POV I mean. And as I promised this one is longer than the rest :) Enjoy! **

I blushed furiously, straitening my dress and trying to make sure my hair hasn't frizzed out yet. Viktor gently brushed my arm with his hand, "Do not, you are already beautivul." Even though his praise radiated through my body like pure sunlight, I couldn't shake the feeling of not being enough.

The praise also caused my embarrassment to be more severe, Viktor had gotten increasingly better at speaking English since the last time I laid eyes on him. Was it for me I wonder? As she looked around the lobby area, she was stunned. He considered this massive place an apartment? This one room is the entire size of my whole apartment!

"Thanks, Viktor." I replied, my voice shaking from worry. He looks great, after all this time I didn't think he could get any more handsome. His hair was no longer such a short cut; it was a light brown, with streaks of honey in it which seemed to shimmer as he moved. His tan skin glowed from being outside in the sunlight, his choice of clothing expertly understating the muscle mass underneath. He is still quite a bit taller than I, and I worried that I have not changed at all. Would he notice?

Viktor smiled at me gently, "I like your dress, and your heir."

"Thanks," I replied blushing furiously again, "this is the dress I wore when we danced at the ball, same hairstyle too."

Viktor chuckled, his deep voice bouncing around the inside of the manner. "I know, darhling." He took my arm in his, and started steering me towards a room, "Dinner?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yes." I replied, happy to be able to distract myself from the wonder of it all. We walked out of the bright lobby area, and into a dimly lit dining room. A long table split the room in two with deep red walls with and dark chocolate brown floor, it is all very intimidating. I have only been in humble places, never in anything so grand as this.

Viktor led me across the room, to a chair at the end of the table. Sitting down, I felt so insignificant and small. The back of the chair is very tall, and it is cushioned with red velvet, darkly stained wood next to the deep velvet matched the feel of the room. Warm yellow light radiated off the installments in the walls.

I hadn't noticed until now, but there was a small tray in front of me, with a silver lid. Viktor sat down at the side of the table, in the chair closest to me. He smiled gently at me, his warm brown eyes pulling me in, I don't think I ever want to be separated from them.

"The tray," He said as he gestured to it, "It is spezial, for you." I lifted the lid, seeing a beautiful arrangement of chocolate dipped strawberries, the biggest I have ever seen, in the center was a single rose, lying against a letter.

I looked up at Viktor, as if waiting for some sort of cue to tell me to continue. He nodded his head once, and watched my face as I picked up the letter. I opened the letter, and picked up a strawberry. Taking a bite out of it, I began to read.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_We have just returned to Bulgaria, and my heart aches for you deeply. I am sorry that the night had taken such a turn for the worst. I feel like, if I was a better man, I could have salvaged it. I was more concerned with your relationship with Ron, one of your closest friends. The sun always sets here, reminding me of the night we had. If you would have saw fit to see me one last time before I departed Hogwarts, I would have asked you to be mine. I understand why you did not, though. _

_Alas, I would have liked to have had the chance, for I fear I may never have that chance again. I am having one of my many maids help me write this letter, for my English is far from perfect, and I do not know how to put what I feel in my heart into words on parchment. You are such a smart girl, Hermione, and I can only see great things in your future. I would like to see you someday, and see how you have grown, and hear about the woman you have become. _

_I must stop writing, they are asking for all the players to meet and talk about the upcoming game. I hope you are well, My Hermione._

_Viktor_

My heart plummeted into my stomach. What did this mean? Only one time has he ever said anything so romantic to me, and that was when he was asking me to the ball.

I noticed then, that the chocolate on the strawberry was melting on my fingers, I giggled and took the last few bites. I felt so lighthearted at that moment, happier reading that short letter, than any book even. This feeling surprised me, at noticing this, I became a little shaken up.

"You like?" He had a look of genuine worry on his face, as if he was afraid I was going to reject his words.

"Very much." I smiled, very happy to finally know what he had thought of me back then, and then I began to wonder if he still felt the same after all these years.

At that moment, he barked out something I could not understand, and a large man brought two trays of food. Two plates were sat in front of us, and the man portioned out food onto our plates. It appeared to be some sort of roast, it smelled amazing.

Noticing the way I was looking at the meal, Viktor chuckled. This caused me to blush, and I picked up a fork with one hand.

Viktor did the same, taking some of the meat on the fork. "This is somezhing my mother used to make for me avter I had a rough day. It is a roast, made of the best cattle, along with spices and vegetables…"

One bite and I was in heaven, I couldn't concentrate much on Viktor's words, as my mouth was tingling from the delicious flavor of this meal. He noticed I wasn't listening and chuckled at me, seeing how devoted I was to devouring every last drop of this.

"You enjoy this?" He asked, leaning across the table and looking at me.

I swallowed, beaming back at him "Very much."

"Then, maybe you should visit me again?" He asked, searching my face for anything I might give away.

"Oh, absolutely!" I immediately regretted how excited I sounded, and blushed. Ducking my head down to avoid his gaze, I finished my meal in utter embarrassment.

I sat back in my chair, my stomach warm from the food.

"Would you care vor somezhing sweet?" He asked, smiling at me, his face glowing in the light cast by the fixtures in the wall.

I sighed deeply, "I don't know if I can fit anymore into my stomach."

He laughed heartily, a sound that gave me shivers and caused me to smile. "Trust me, you will regret iv you do not have any."

He snapped his fingers, and the large man came again, I assumed by this point that he was some sort of butler, or that he worked in the kitchens. He cleared the platters away from the table, "Thank you so much, it was so good." I said, he nodded and left.

Viktor laughed, "He cannot speak English, darhling."

I blushed, "Oh".

The man came back in with two new trays, and sat them down, Viktor whispered in his ear. The man laughed, his voice deeper than Viktor's. When he walked away, Viktor said "I told him vhat you said."

I giggled, embarrassed once again, "Thank you Viktor." It seemed as if I will never NOT be embarrassed around him!

Viktor took the lids off our trays this time, I couldn't contain myself when I saw their contents.

Small chocolate cakes in the shape of a Bundt, with melted chocolate inside them, with chocolate syrup drizzled on top, and orange peel garnish.

I drooled just looking at it! I have read so much about desserts such as these, but I have never actually been able to taste one for myself!

"It is a specialty ov my staff" he explained, "It is a German chocolate Bundt cake with orange akcent, Belgian chocolate fudge filling, orange peel garnish, and zoon they will bring out 'omemade French Vanilla ize creme that also has a hint ov orange in it, to balance out the richnass ov the cake."

Without even tasting the cake, Viktor's description melted in my mouth like cream. "Oh Viktor, you didn't have to do all this." I was absolutely stunned at this, what made me so special to have all this wonderful food? I could have kept in touch with him, but I didn't, and now he's showering me with praise and delicious foods.

Viktor leaned across the table and took my hands in his, he kissed them gently and looked up into my eyes. "You deserve the best, my darhling." My cheeks glowed with the warmth bubbling up inside me.

"I-I hadn't known you cared for me in such a way," I stammered, "If I would have known…"

He interrupted me, "You vould have what? Dropped your studies and stayed vith me here? I would never do that to you, you love learning way too much. I would have despised myself had I caused you to give up on something you love."

He had a look of pure devotion in his eyes. I shook myself out of it. What was I thinking! I can't come in here, to a man I barely know, and expect everything to be perfect, for me to feel that way for him again. No. This has to be different; I don't want it to be ruined like the last time, even though it really wasn't my fault.

Stupid Ron, always ruining things for me. This time though, I will do what I want, and get what I want. I have trailed after those two boys for too long, let my sorrow and studies overtake me for too long. Now I will get something I have always wanted.

I lost my parents not too long after the battle, it was a devastating blow for me. They had been the only people who supported me fully, besides Harry that is. All I really have is Harry, but he is too busy with all his wild adventures to visit me anymore. Ron is so stricken with fame that he doesn't know what to do with himself. And there I was, pouting away in an apartment I could barely pay for.

I do not want that to be my life anymore, I want to live. I want to live as Hermione Granger, not as a student, not as a book worm, not as a mud blood. I want to be me, and I am determined to enjoy every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit distracted today so I don't know how this chapter will turn out, bear with me! :)**

Dinner was over and we left the dining room, I was a bit relieved that he was giving me a tour of his place. I could tell it was going to be very easy to get lost in here. First he began by showing me the first floor, which I am sure would take a little while.

Opening door after door he told me what each room was, until he stopped by one door and did not open it. "This…this is my room." He blushed furiously as he slowly lifted his hand to my cheek, cupping my face. I leaned into his touch, his warm hand giving me comfort.

He gave me a worrying look, and I knew he was worried if I would be comfortable looking at his room. "It's alright Viktor." I said, gently smiling back at him. He sighed, relieved that he had not crossed a line.

He cautiously reached for the door handle, he left his hand there for a moment, as if allowing me time to say no.

I reached forward and put my hand on top of his. Viktor glanced towards me, a little bit of worry showing on his face. Smiling in reassurance, I nod my head.

He opened the door, as we stepped forward, the darkness enveloped us. I kept my hand on his, so I didn't trip over something in this unknown space. Flicking on the light, I was absolutely stunned.

Similarly to the dining room, the décor in this one is very dark and impressive. Viktor steps back to allow me to explore. I walk around the room, looking at everything. A large, dark wood four poster, king-sized bed sits near one wall, the walls painted a very dark blue. Indigo? I don't know.

The bed spread is a similar color, but with black sheets. Also in his room, is a large dresser, the same type of wood as the bed. A box sits on the dresser, looking out of place in the masculine room.

I looked at the box, closer. It is made of a light colored wood, with hand carved and painted flowers decorating it. "Curious…" I say to myself, looking at the rest of the room. I will get back to the box later.

There is a large window on the wall by the bed, with black curtains covering most of it up. A door at the end of the room leads into a bathroom, which is also masculine in color and design. A small bookshelf sits against the wall on the opposite side of the bed, and I check it out.

"You don't seem like the type of guy to have books." I say jokingly, he blushes .

"I am not, darling. These were not for me." He laughs gently as I pilfer through them all.

"Hogwarts, A History…" As I name off the books, I am struck with a thought. "These are the books I was reading when you visited." I looked at him surprised.

He blushed furiously, which I was surprised at. He has not blushed the whole time I have been here, not this badly anyways.

"Yes. I guess I can't say I did not miss you." He looked away from me.

I never knew such a large man could look like a lost puppy, but he pulls it off. He has a wardrobe type structure in the corner of the room, with the flag of his team hanging over the front. Must be his Quidditch stuff.

I sat down on his bed, and just take it all in. I had never really been in many male rooms before, other than Ron and Harry's.

Viktor sat down beside me, but far enough that I would not feel pressured. That box though…that is the only thing in this whole room that is not dark and masculine. What is inside it?

"Hey, Viktor?"

He turned and looked at me, curious. "Yes?"

"What is inside that box?"

"Um…nothing." He said, turning away from me. I decided not to pry, because I haven't seen him in so long and I don't want to ruin it.

"Alright" I replied, looking at my hands in my lap. I feel the bed move as he turns again. I look up; he is very close to me. His nose barely an inch from mine.

He noticed how shocked I was and pulled back. "No, no it's alright." I said, leaning towards him.

He swallowed, I could see his adams apple moving as he did so. He put his hand over mine on the bed and leaned towards me slowly. I could feel the electricity buzz in the space between our faces. His lips brushed mine, pausing there for a moment.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I could feel his breathing as it quickened. Then it happened.

The kiss.

The kiss that I had been dreaming about for years now. It was gentle, for a moment. He sighed into my lips, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Butterflies built up in my stomach, I had forgotten how kissing him had made my body feel.

I was on fire, every nerve craving for touch. I wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, and I didn't care. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue access into my mouth. His mouth vibrated as he groaned, taking his free arm and tangling his hand up in my hair on the back of my head, pushing my mouth on his.

My tongue darted to meet his, wrapping around it, doing a little dance inside my mouth. I could feel his weight shift forward, he was beginning to lean into me.

I let out a guttural noise, somewhere between a moan of pleasure, and a moan of pain. In response his grip on my hair tightened, and he grunted.

The hand that was gripping my hair moved to my back, and he moved me. My head was now on the pillows, and he was half on top of me. My back arched towards him out of the need for touch.

I broke the kiss, panting. He looked at me, his eyes gleaming as if he had just seen something he had wanted his entire life.

My hands gripped the front of his shirt, his hands on either side of my head. I looked at him, God I could get used to this. I pulled his mouth down, crashing onto mine. His entire body seemed to vibrate in response, as he climbed on top of me.

Every fiber of my being craved him. But isn't this fast? Every book I have read says that this is too quick, but do I really care?

I felt his knee push my legs apart slightly, and felt it slide up between my thighs. I could feel my own wetness, my own desire to have him inside of me. His knee connected with me. Grunting, I moved my hips into his knee, the friction making me moan.

His hand slid down my neck, moving my hair away from my neck, and he kissed me, starting at my jawline, then going down. I felt him begin to move the thin sleeve of my dress away, and I realized what we were doing.

"Wait!" I practically shouted.

Shocked he pulled back, his knee still between my legs, but not on my crotch anymore. I was breathing heavily, my hair a mess, my dress twisted around. "What is wrong?" He asked me, genuine worry on his face.

"I…I can't do this." I said sitting up, straightening my dress and looking at him, tears in my eyes.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap, holding me against his large chest, and stroking my hair. "Tell me what's wrong, princess."

"I…there is a lot of reasons…" I said, sighing into his chest.

"Go on, you are safe now." He gently reassured me, as to find out why I was upset.

"I...I'm still a virgin. And I do like you Viktor, I really do. But I do not want to rush anything; I want to go slow, if there is even anything there. I wanted nothing more than to be with you in that way, but I just cant. Not yet. I know you probably don't have many girls denying you these things, and I am worried you won't want me…"

Viktor laughed so hard I almost fell off of him. I was shocked. Was he really sitting here just laughing in my face? Were my reasons and worries that laughable?

He noticed how appalled I was and stopped laughing, "Let me explain this," He said, as he went and got the box off the dresser.

He sat down next to me, and held the box gently in his lap as if it was going to disappear. "I have never been with a girl in that way, after the ball with you I had not been interested in anyone else. Yes, I had girls make advances on me, but I always refused them. I am also a virgin, because of that. Also because I have been saving myself for something…" He opened the box and let me see inside it.

There was a picture of us dancing at the Yule ball pasted onto the lid, it showed us happy, and smiling, twirling around. Inside the box was a dried flower, the one I gave him before he left. There was also a picture of me reading a book, looking up at him and smiling. His bow tie from that night was also in the bottom of the box, along with a handkerchief I had given him one day when he was sweaty during a practice. A few beads from the necklace that broke when Ron pulled it were also in there, and a letter I had written to him before he had left.

I blushed , "What is all this?"

He frowned, "Is it bad?" He started to shut the lid of the box and frowned.

"No it's just, surprising." Honestly I was so happy about this, this means that he had felt the same about me as I had him. "All this time…I thought you had found someone else. I figured you would, I mean you are kind of perfect. And I'm just…" I gestured to myself and frowned.

He cupped my face in his hands and said "You are perfection to me." And kissed my lips gently.

Anyone else would have been highly disturbed to have seen something like that, but not me. Having no friends, no love interests, no family, having someone care for me that much is a blessing. I am so happy that he picked me, out of all those girls who fling themselves at him, he saved himself…for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cue romance! GO! (Short chapter)**

He finished showing me the rest of the house, there are so many extra rooms, its almost as fancy as the hotel they put me in. I didn't know that Viktor was so well off, not that it makes me like him less or more, but still.

He held my hand the entire time, glowing after finally confessing his little memory box, he likes to keep it with him when he travels to keep his spirits up, remind him of happy times. That makes me feel good, knowing all this time that one ball had such an impact on him.

He offered to let me stay in one of the spare rooms, but I declined him. After what almost happened in his bedroom, we need need a little space for a while.

He led me to the door, when I turned around and faced him. "What are we, Viktor?" I wanted to know where I stood with him before I left. The bedroom scene suggested we were more than just friends.

Viktor looked confused for a minute before he understood what I meant. "What do you want to be, Ms. Granger?"

I blushed, "I..I don't know." He tilted my head up to him and brushed his lips against mine before pulling back, what is it you want." I sighed, disappointed at the almost kiss.

He then tilted my head to the side and leaned down, kissing and gently sucking on my neck, "Tell me what you want."

I whimpered underneath his touch, wanting to go back to the bedroom again. He kissed my collarbone, and flicked his tongue under the edge of my dress, his hot breath sinking into my sensitive skin.

He backed me up to the door, pressing his large body against my much smaller one. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned my head back, he kissed up and down my neck, stealing a kiss from my lips, he pinned my arms against the wall above my head.

I was nervous for a moment, before he pressed his hips into mine, eliciting a low moan from my lips. "Do you want to be mine, darling?" He pressed into me again, and I pushed back.

"Yes…" I sighed, barely a whisper.

"What was that?" He teased, as he kissed my neck and pushed into me.

"Yes!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the house. He chuckled, backing off from me, my body throbbing from the absence of his. "

"Time for you to go back to your hotel, dearest. You have a big day tomorrow."

Confused I looked back at him, "I do?"

"Yes, you are scheduled to visit Durmstrang tomorrow." He smiled at me, pleased that I would be seeing his school.

"Oh." I got a little disappointed at that. "When will I see you again?" I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes as he walked me to the car.

We stood next to the car, he put his hands around my waste and kissed me, whispering "I'm free tomorrow night."

Groaning silently back, I nod, "What time?"

"I'll pick you up, just stay in the room until I get there."

I smiled and nodded, this is the first time a guy has picked me up before. I wonder if it is going to be a date? I wondered this the whole way home.

The climb to my room felt like forever, I just wanted out of these clothes. I finally made it and shut the door, locking it. I put my back against it, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I kicked my shoes off with a sigh, and peeled off my dress, all that fooling around got it wrinkled.

I unsnapped my bra, and slid off my panties. They basically peeled off, soaking wet. I sighed, "Why am I such a failure." I got so wet from something so stupid, I feel so bad…

Hopping into the shower the fatigue hit me, I was exhausted. It took everything I had to put on clean pajamas before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The phone on the nightstand next to the hotel bed rang loudly. I groaned, rolling over and picking it up.

"Hello."

"Ms. Granger? This is your wake up call."

"Alright, thank you."

"Your car will be waiting downstairs, as usual."

"Okay, I will be down shortly."

Today I will be visiting Viktor's old school, kind of thrilling. I pull on a pair of kakis and a white shirt, with a pink jacket over it. Then I put on a pair of plain pink tennis shoes, and pull my hair into a fluffy pony tail.

I go to open the door, and almost trip over what is there, it's a tray of food. I pick it up, and carry it inside. On the tray is a plate of eggs and toast, and a glass of orange juice. A letter, and a rose. I pick up a piece of toast and gnaw on it as I read the letter.

_Hermione_

_Thank you for visiting me last night. I did not expect it to take the turn that it did. I hope that you would like to be with me beyond physical desires such as were shown last night. Please let me know sometime today or tonight. _

_Viktor_

He really likes his letters doesn't he? But, I have kept every one that he has sent me. Beaming, I smell the rose, take a few bites of eggs, and rush downstairs.

The driver is waiting there for me as always, and I follow him out to the car. I am nervous to visit the school, but my excitement is much more prominent. Pulling up to the gates of the school, I can already tell it is way more impressive than Hogwarts, in setup anyways. I will always love my school though.

Everything is gray it seems, concrete bridge across a river to the school that rests on an island, gray stone castle, deep gray roofs. The only color is the green grass, and the large Durmstrang banners strung about the grounds. It takes a few moments to drive up to the school, having to pass a few guard stations and pass through security.

At each one the driver mumbled something to the guard, all I could pick out of it was "Viktor", "Guest", and "girl". I guess Viktor mush have some pull here, for me to be allowed through just by mentioning he got this to happen for me.

The closer we got, the more intimidated I was. Groups of large Durmstrang boys walked in rows of two across the grounds, some of them talking, mostly they looked like they were marching.

Unlike the entrance to Hogwarts, this one was complete gray stone, with large banners pasted to the two troll-sized doors. It took a few men to move even one of the doors, and I was in awe at their strength.

I was met by a man I did not recognize, he introduced himself to me as the Headmaster of the school. He did not give me his full name, only told me to address him ass Headmaster.

I nodded, and he began to give me a tour. This is the second tour I have had since I have been here, and it is just as informative as, but longer than the last. I have a feeling this one will not lead to passionate making out in a bedroom however.

I passed by many of the students, only the first years were the ones that gave me looks, the others ignored me and went about their business. The Headmaster led me to a large door, and told me that was the library and it was told to him that I was to stay there as long as I pleased. He also told me that I could have tea and an assortment of sweets while I lounged inside if I desired.

I smiled at the care that Viktor went through to ensure my trip would be fun. "I would love some sweets and tea." I smiled at the headmaster, who left me in front of the door.

I opened it and peered inside, and I could not believe my eyes. The ceiling was at least two stories up, with the walls lined with bookshelves, a few shorter shelves scattered across the floor, and lots of large, soft chairs in small clusters around tables. I noticed a small person sized hole in a bookshelf and I walked inside it.

Inside was a room, no bigger than my hotel room. I flicked the light on, and was amazed. This was a small study, with the light on I could see through the bookshelf to the main floor of the library. Inside there was a large wooden table with a couple chairs, a lamp, and a large comfy looking chair in the corner. Even the walls in here had books on them.

My driver was standing outside the small room, allowing me privacy. "You don't have to stand there, you can go walk around the grounds or eat or something." I hated having him at my beck and call, he probably had his own life and I was impeding on it.

"It is alright Miss. I will stay in the Library until you are ready to leave." I heard his footsteps as he walked along the wall looking for something to read.

I scanned the shelves inside my little room, and ended up with a pretty decent sized stack. A house elf brought me the sweets and tea. I thanked him by giving him some of the sweets.

I told him I would like to speak to him again to make sure that he is treated well. He laughed, "I am treated very well here Miss." He smiled at me and I got on my knees to look him in the eye.

"Don't hesitate to ever contact me. If you want to talk to me send a letter to Viktor Krum and he will make sure I get it." His eyes got big as saucers when I mentioned Viktor.

"Mr. Krum? He has always been kind to us house elves, he mentioned a young lady he was particularly fond of that felt the same way, could that young Miss be you?" His eyes were wide but he was happy.

I laughed, "I suppose it is."

"Well I am glad you are back, Master Krum has wanted to see you ever since the Ball. He still visits us here often and talks about you." He smiled and laughed, disappearing with a giggle.

"Viktor really did like me huh?" I asked, smiling to myself. I sat down at the table and opened a book, I am ready for tonight, no doubt about that. I have many things to say. I just hope I can get answers, and that he accepts mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys :) Sorry I haven't written a whole lot lately, had a lot of work to do! Hope you enjoy this story, leave comments, PM me :D

I don't know how long it was before they came and got me, it seemed like time went by so quickly. I wasn't happy about parting from the books, but the Headmaster allowed me to borrow some, so that was very exciting. Now I have the History of Durmstrang school, among other books. I can't wait to learn more about this place!

The Headmaster asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner, I declined because I already had plans with Viktor tonight. He smiled and nodded, wishing me best of luck and that I will come and visit again.

"I would love to visit again!" I said, a little more excited than I probably should have been.

He chuckled and walked me and the driver to the car, waving to us as we drove off. Exhaustion set in some, my eyes strained from reading so long. My excitement for meeting Viktor couldn't be exhausted though, and I was becoming impatient.

"Are we close yet?" I asked the driver, unaware of how long we had been in the car.

"Almost, Miss. Viktor instructed that I take you into town and let you shop for a while, and contact him when you are through."

"But I don't have any money!" I shouted, how did he expect me to shop when I barely had money to eat while I was here.

"Don't worry about money Miss, Viktor told me to send the bills to him."

I blushed, "I couldn't do that, I haven't seen him in so long. I don't want him to buy me all these things…"

"It's alright Miss, he wants you to be happy while you are here. He asked for you to pick out a few specific outfits though."

At that I was terrified. What did he expect me to do? Did he think that because of last night I would be okay with buying things like that?!

I cleared my throat, "What kind of outfits?" I tried to calm down my beating heart, I felt sick.

The driver chuckled, "Don't worry Miss Granger, nothing inappropriate, unless that is what you wish."

That calmed me down a lot, knowing that he wasn't expecting anything. But, knowing that also made me want to give him more. Knowing that he is willing to be with me, spend money and time on me, and not expect anything in return is very generous and romantic.

We pulled up in front of a store with a name I could not read. The driver told me that it is called _Women's Choice_. The windows were tinted so I was unable to see inside. Walking in I was in complete awe.

The walls were white, with gold trim. Everything inside radiated money and royalty.

"He really wants me to pick something here?" I said in shock. The driver chuckled at that.

He tapped me on the shoulder and said "He asked that you buy one formal dress, one informal dress, one formal outfit, and one informal outfit. He also wants you to buy accessories to go with each, including shoes and purses. He said he will explain later."

I had never been given this amount of freedom before. Never before have I been able to pick out clothes without worrying about "If I buy this will I be able to afford food for the next few weeks?".

Not that I wasn't excited, I just felt a little guilty taking his money. I am not an advocate for taking other people's money, but it is something Viktor wants me to do, and if it makes him happy right? I can always return the clothes later.

I look around the store, sticking to the front area for now. "Nothing feels like me." I tell the driver.

"Allow me." He says, he disappears into the racks of clothes and comes back with a stack of clothes on one arm, and his hands full of shoes that match.

"Try these." He says, leading me to a changing room. The room is golden, with white trim, and has a round plush stool in the corner, with a 3pane mirror. I try on the first outfit.

This is a white dress, it has a gold design on it like old wallpaper. I like it alright, but it isn't my favorite thing.

The second outfit I like better. It has more color. It is a pale blue dress with billowy ¾ sleeves. The sleeves are see through material, and the dress fits snug on top and flairs out on the bottom, stopping just above my ankles. I try on the shoes that go with it. They are white gladiator-type sandals with shimmery blue accents. I love this.

I put that outfit in the "Yes" pile and continue to the next outfit.

This one is a pair of white pants, skinny leg. The shirt is the same pale blue as the dress, but has a cutout back. The sleeves are short, and the shirt sits just below the waist line of the pants. The shoes that go with this are blue flats, with a white accent. I like this outfit too, although I am more apt to pick pink.

This goes in the "Yes" pile. I was not disappointed when the next outfit had pink.

It was the same shade of pink as the dress I wore yesterday. This was also a dress. It has one sleeve, and is tight fitting. It ends just below my knee, and it has some sparkle to it. Shoes that went with this were black pumps that are a dull shine.

This outfit is very fancy. This will be my formal dress. I see a black shawl in the pile and put it on. That looks very nice. This goes in the "Yes" pile.

So far I have my informal dress, formal dress, and one normal outfit. I need one more outfit before I can leave.

The next outfit leaves me wanting. It is a pair of black dress pants, with a white shirt that has ruffles. This reminds me too much of Ron's hideous Yule Ball dress robes. No thanks.

There is one last outfit, and I am very nervous. I pull a pair of black boot cut jeans, and a pair of black boots. This is okay so far, nothing to strange. The shirt I put on is a different story, holding it in my hands I feel the silky fabric, and boy is there a lot of it. I slip it on and gasp.

This shirt is almost a dress, stopping at the middle of my thigh. The sleeves are ¾ also, and loose. The shirt is loose but not baggy, and gives me shape while also not being skin tight.

It has a simple flower design that you can barely see, it is only a shade lighter than the fabric, and has a little shimmer to it. I traded the black boots for a pair of flats that match the shirt color. Yes, I can work with this.

Walking out of the changing room I see the driver waiting for me. "Everything turn out okay?" He asked me, looking at the clothes in my arms.

"Yes it's fine." I smiled at him and walked to the check out.

"I never told you my name." He said laughing, "My name is Aslov."

"Thank you, Aslov." I said grinning at him.

The total rang up on the register, my jaw dropped. I may not know a lot about Bulgaria but I do know that the amount on the register is a lot of money.

We walk outside and Aslov is holding my bags. I begin to walk to the car when he gets my attention.

"Hermione!"

"What?" I ask shocked, worried that something is wrong.

He laughs, "We aren't done shopping yet." He turns and walks down the sidewalk to the next shop, I can see right away it is a jewelry store.

"No no no no no." I chant, standing frozen in the door.

Aslov looks at me, "If you don't pick out your jewelry I will, and I will pick the most expensive items in the store." He grins deviously at me.

I sigh loudly and slump my shoulders, "Fineeeeeee."

I got out of there as quick as possible, wanting nothing more than to just see Viktor tonight. As we drive I notice a shop, "Stop! There is one more place I want to go, I will pay this time so You don't have to come in." I had him stop at the store next to it and close his eyes.

This will be my first time buying lingerie.


	9. Chapter 9

**How is that for a change in mood! Hope you enjoy :D**

I sift through all the lacy, shiny, silky things. I finally find one that I liked, paid quickly and left.

I got in the car, blushing from embarrassment.

Aslov pretended he didn't know what I had gotten, even though I know he did. "To the hotel miss?"

"Y-yes" I stuttered. By the time I got to the hotel I was much calmer. Aslov helped me carry my bags to the room then left me by myself. I decided to wear the blue shirt and white pants. It was a very comfy outfit but shows part of my back, I wonder how that will turn out?

There is a knock on my door and I answer it, knowing who it is. It is Viktor. He immediately looks me up and down, eyes lingering on where the shirt meets the pants.

I chose a necklace that was a single blue teardrop on a thin silver chain. It matched my outfit but added a little sparkle also.

"Hermione…" Viktor didn't have words. Before I even knew what happened his lips were crashing into mine.

I could feel desire radiating off of him as he backed me into the room and shut the door. I sat on the bed, his lips never leaving mine, and he gently pushed me into the bed.

I moaned against his lips, his hands on either side of me, his body gently pressing into mine.

"V-iktor." I said, gently pushing him away. "This wasn't really your plan for tonight now was it?" I laughed at his embarrassed face.

"No, I am sorry." He backed off, I could tell he genuinely felt bad.

I cupped his face in my hands and looked in his eyes, "It is alright. I have something to tell you anyway."

He looked frightened, I haven't ever seen him look like this before. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, remember what you asked me last night?"

"Yes…I am sorry I got so forceful." He tried to look away from me but I wouldn't let him.

"That's okay, I liked it. But when you asked me if I wanted to be yours?"

He was absolutely terrified.

"Yes, Viktor. I would love to be your girlfriend." I smiled at him, waiting for a reply.

I didn't get the reply I expected. He grunted and pushed me back onto the bed, I didn't know if I wanted him to stop this time. By his response I knew that he wanted me, too.

I felt his hand slide up my shirt and touch my stomach, asking for permission to go further.

"Viktor." I said, pushing him back a little, "Don't you think we should at least go on a date first?" I laughed at his reaction again.

He stood up, straightening his shirt, "Yeah, I want to show you something tonight. Do you really want to be with me?" He looked so helpless, like a puppy, a very large Bulgarian puppy, but still the same concept.

"Yes." I straightened my shirt and looked at him. He offered a hand to help me stand up, "Thank you, Viktor."

We then made our way to the lobby, where there was no driver waiting, there was no car outside, it was just us. We walked down the street, hand in hand as boyfriend and girlfriend for the first time.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I had to stop halfway through. If you want to know why just visit my account page, it's all there. Sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :) I am sorry I have not added anything recently. I have gotten into sewing and have been busy making a quilt and doing school work :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

We walked for a little while, and I was amazed at everything I was seeing. I had not gotten to explore much since I have been here, and I was excited to see things. He led me into a restaurant that was not very crowded. Its warm yellow lights made the place seem to glow, and the air smelled of cinnamon. It looked a lot like a family restaurant, and I was glad that I could be somewhere that made me feel comfortable.

He led me over to a table, and pulled out my chair for me, I thanked him and sat down, allowing him to push my chair closer to the table. We were the only couple in the restaurant, and it was very quiet, apart from the calming music coming out of the speakers which seemed to surround us in a little happy bubble.

"Are we the only ones here?" I asked Viktor, looking around.

"Yes, my dove. I made it so we have the whole place to ourselves. The only other people here are one server, and the cook." He smiled at me, and took my hands from across the table. "I have a gift for you."

"Really?" I said, glowing.

He reaches into his pocket ant brings out a long box, he moves it across the table and right before he opens it he says, "I have been waiting ever since the first day we met at your school to do this. You have made me the happiest Bulgarian man these past few days, and I want to make you the happiest English woman that I can."

He opens the box slowly, my jaw drops. Inside the box was a simple silver necklace, with a "V". The V was intricately designed, with diamonds that glittered as the light hit it. Next to the V was a small golden snitch, and also a tiny silver book.

I had nothing to say. No one had ever gotten me anything like this ever, it must have been very expensive.

"Viktor…" I said, trailing off. "You did not have to buy me anything, especially something this expensive."

He got up and walking around the table had me hold my hair away from my neck. He put the necklace on me, brushing his hands against my neck and resting them on my shoulders, leaning down and kissing my neck.

I heard someone moan gently, then I realized it was me. I let go of my hair and blushed furiously, as Viktor chuckled in that adorable way he does, and sat back down. The rest of the dinner was uneventful, we had gone to an Italian restaurant, and I had gotten chicken parmigiana, and he had gotten some kind of Bulgarian twist on normal spaghetti. I had a glass of wine (red) with dinner, and by the time our dessert arrived I could feel the buzz.

For dessert we had gelato laced with some kind of fruit paste and little flakes of white chocolate. I had one more glass of wine and we talked about our lives, and our hopes and plans for the future.

"What about family?" Viktor asked me, his chin resting in one of his hands.

"Well, my parents are gone, my only friends left from school are going on with their own lives. I am mostly alone. Not that I do not want to have a family, because I would love to settle down and be a mother, as good as a mother as mine was, but I just don't know if that will happen." I frown and look down, fidgeting with my hands.

Viktor leaned forward and kissed my forehead, "I am sure whatever it is you want will come true." He smiled sweetly and leaned back in his chair. "Shall we go?"

I smile, straightening out my shirt, "Yes". He takes my hand and we walk out of the restaurant, heading back towards the hotel.

**I know I know short chapter, butttt…..will they finally get to do "it" in the next chapter?! Let's find out ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

The moonlight reflects off the necklace he bought me, and I smile, fingering it with my free hand. Viktor grasps my hand in his larger one, and we walk in comfortable silence.

As we approach Viktor seems to slow down some, I am assuming because he does not want to let me go just yet. I do not blame him really, because I don't really feel like staying here alone tonight.

As we get to the door I turn to him and say "Can I stay with you tonight?" I immediately regret saying something so forward, as his shocked face tells me that he did not expect it.

"Yes." Was all he said, clearly holding something back. Ever since my adventures with Harry and Ron, I had not stayed with any man before like what I am about to do. It is both exciting and nerve wracking, I am now glad that I had that wine earlier, to calm my nerves some.

I went upstairs and grabbed my travel bag, stuffing in some of the clothes that Viktor bought me. I also put the bag of things I had bought earlier that day down inside it, you know, just in case and all. I walked back downstairs looking visibly flushed.

Viktor had his car waiting for us this time, so we did not have to walk. We sat in silence, but this silence was kind of awkward, like we were holding something back. He made sure not to touch me, sitting as far on the other side of the seat as he could.

We hit a bump and I fell over, he caught me though. His eyes wide as he sat me upright again, returning to his position far away. I was worried, I did not understand why he was acting like that. Did he not want me to come over? If that is the case he could have just said so.

"Viktor?" I whispered, trying not to startle him.

"What?" He asked, coldly.

"If you do not want me to come over tonight you can just say so." A tear slid down my cheek, feeling rejected by the only person who has shown me such kindness.

"I do want you to come over." He said, looking at me I could tell that he was turning something over in his mind, weighing something.

"Okay." I said, scooting closer to my door. We got closer to the house, and I prepared myself to get out of the car.

Viktor offered to carry my bag, but I won over in the end and carried it myself.

"Do you want to stay in your own room?" He asked, still holding something back. It was beginning to make me mad not knowing what he was thinking.

"Can I stay with you? If that is okay?"

Viktor did not look at me this time, only replying "Yes". We got to his bedroom, and he showed me where an empty drawer was that I could put my bag if I wanted too. He told me I could go to the bathroom in his room and get dressed for bed if I wanted, so I did. I took my whole bag with me, not wanting to give anything away. When I returned I was wearing a red and black silk nightshirt, that went to my mid-thigh, and matching silk pants. I was wearing white socks that you could only see up to my ankle because of the pants. I was not wearing a bra.

Viktor took one look at me and looked away quickly, stripping off his shirt. He left his pants on, I am guessing it was to make me more comfortable.

"Viktor?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He stood in front of me sideways, not looking at me.

"What is wrong?" He asked, making sure not to even glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you not looking at me?" I asked, genuinely confused by his recent actions.

He grunted, "I do not want to do anything that will make you hate me." He said matter of factly, still not looking at me.

"Viktor." I said again, getting annoyed. "Look at me."

He did not look, and I was getting more peeved. "Viktor!" I practically shouted, "Look. At. Me!"

He did, and what happened next I was not prepared for. He turned to face me, his neck was bright red. His eyes were wide open, and he looked me up and down. He made fists with his hands, his knuckles turning white. Licking his lips he just stood there staring at me.

I blushed at the attention, looking down to break eye contact. I kind of wish I hadn't. He was wearing his pants that he had worn when we had gone out, but there was one thing that caught my eye that was not there before.

A bulge had started to form, and I immediately understood why he had not wanted to look at me. He was afraid that his desire to be with me in that way was going to drive me away. He shook his head, turning away and walking towards the bathroom.

"Wait!" I shouted, standing up and grabbing onto his bare arm. "You do not have to go…if you don't want too…" I said, letting my grip loosen on his arm.

"I. Do not want you to…get hurt." He said, grinding his teeth together. I have seen how his hungry eyes can devour my whole body, I have experienced a little of his dominating nature, and I was not afraid. I feared more than anything that I was in love with him. And knowing that made me choose what I wanted and what I didn't.

"I love you Viktor." I said this, and took a few steps back, not sure how he would respond,

He turned around and looked at me, stunned in to silence, frozen.

"I love you, and I want to be with you." I blushed, looking away, "I know that I may get hurt, because this would be my first time too, but I want it to be with you."

He swallowed, debating with himself, "Are you sure that you want this?" He asked, a worried look crossing his face.

"Yes."

That answer was all he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

He crossed the small amount of space between us, putting his hands on the small of my back and slowly pushing me back.

I let him steer me, the lust radiating off his body was beginning to affect mine. He laid me softly onto the bed, resting my head on the pillows. I could tell that he was being really really gentle on purpose. He got in the bed next to me on his hands and knees, but not over top of me. He took one hand and stroked my hair down against the pillows.

"Viktor. Are you going to kiss me or" I was cut off by a rough set of lips crushing mine. I groaned into them, parting my lips slightly. It was a bit awkward kissing with him NEXT to me, but that was okay. His tongue snaked into my mouth, sliding against mine, eliciting a moan out of me.

Viktor grunted, moving on the bed so he was on top of me, legs on either side of mine, one hand tangled in my hair, the other resting next to my hip. Kissing me, the heat of his body so close to mine, was driving me insane. I craved to feel his touch, so I moved.

I arched my back some, my silk night gown grazing against his bare stomach. He put his hand right under my shirt and slid it up slowly, when he reached my bare breast he stopped, touching just under it gently, exploring. I sighed with pleasure against his lips, waiting for more. He cupped his hand around the bottom of my breast, and used his finger to touch my nipple. I arched my back again, doing a sharp intake of breath.

He jerked back, "Are you okay?" He asked, searching my face for any sign of pain.

I laughed gently, "I am more than okay" I gave him a sly grin, and I began to unbutton his pants.

He watched me, groaning silently as I slid his pants down to his knees. He moved and took them off the rest of the way, and began to take off my night shirt. "Ah ah ahhh!" I said, pushing his hand away, "I have a surprise for you. Try my pants." I blushed so hard at the way I was acting and talking, how badly I wanted him to touch every part of me.

He licked his lips and began to slide off my pants, eventually losing patience and tearing them off of me. I was wearing black lace panties, just see through enough to be a tease. Little hooks were attached to the bottom of my panties, running down to thigh high white socks.

Viktor moaned louder than he had previously, and got back on top of me. He kissed and nibbled my neck gently, sliding his hand down towards my panties. I sighed, arching my hips trying to get any kind of friction I could. He teased me some, sliding his finger right under my panties, but not close enough to make me feel good.

I groaned and wiggled my hips, trying to get the point across of what I wanted. Viktor chuckled, removing his hand. I pouted, not understanding what was going on.

"Hermione, there is something that I would like to do, if you will let me?" He looked at me with a serious face.

"You can do whatever you like, love." I replied, basking in the glow of his smile.

He reached into the drawer on the bedside table and brought out some silk ribbons, 4 to be exact. I kind of figured where this was going. He wrapped my wrist with one of the ribbons, and tied it to the bed post.

"Is it too tight?" He asked, still worried.

"No, it is fine." I replied, biting my lip in excitement. I had never had sex before, and I had never thought about any of this besides in some of the books I have read.

He did the same to my other wrist, and began to do the same to my ankles, leaving me in a vulnerable spread eagle position. He kissed me reassuringly, to show me that he would not hurt me. He put his knee in between my legs, and the other one beside my leg. My heart was beating at 100 miles an hour at this point.

He kissed my neck again, pushing his knee against my vagina, rubbing it against me, which was causing me to pant. He was basically causing me to hump his knee, and it felt so good.

He slid his hand down my stomach again, sliding one finger into the band of my panties, I couldn't raise my hips well because of the ties so I was stuck waiting for him. He moved his head away from my neck and sat up slightly, to watch what he was doing.

"You know." He said, sliding his hand further in my panties, finger pressing the slit between my lips. "I had only ever read about things like this." He used two fingers to spread my lips apart, and I shuddered in anticipation. "But, I had only ever thought about doing it to you." He tapped my clit with a finger, causing me to jerk. "I had only ever wanted to make you feel good." He said.

"Please." I begged, sighing.

He smiled devilishly, like he had just won a prize. "Please what?" He said, tapping my clit again, I let out a whine this time.

"Please touch me." I said, looking him right in the eye, begging.

He smiled, and pushed his finger into my clit, moving it up and down and making circles. I moaned, my body shivering.

He pulled his hand away again but this time he ripped my panties and took them off, taking them off of the binds connected to my socks. I looked down worried that what he saw wouldn't please him. He smiled at me and kissed right above my slit, I groaned at the touch, feeling his warm breath on me.

He went down my legs some, until his head was level with my hips. He looked up at me, and said "watch. I do not want you to look away from this." My head was propped up on pillows so it was not hard to lift up my head slightly. He used his hand to spread my lips apart, and he looked up at me. "I love you". He said, nuzzling my thigh.

"I…Love you…too." I said, breathless. He flicked his tongue over my clit, I moaned loudly, causing him to look up in satisfaction.

"Do not feel the need to be quiet, darling." And he began licking my clit again, I was squirming, it felt so good but I couldn't stay still. My breathing quickened, my heartbeat quickened, and I could feel something building inside of me.

My clit was beginning to swell with pleasure, and I was starting to get more and more wet, I was sure that he was able to taste me. I groaned, closing my eyes and leaning my head back, I bit my lip and let out a very loud moan, the pressure inside me being released. I felt my opening flex open and closed over and over again, begging. Viktor did not deny me the pleasure, he licked, and when he felt me open up once again he slowly slid a finger inside of me. I almost yelled, I could not handle how much pleasure I was experiencing.

He moaned and slid up my body some, not removing his finger. He kissed my nipple, and began to gently suck. He slowly moved his finger out, and back in. I winced and hissed. I hoped he wouldn't have heard it but he did. He lifted his head to check on me, and I was panting.

"Don't stop" I begged him, laying my head back. He smiled at me and resumed, slowly pushing his finger back in. I felt it filling me up, touching a place that only I have ever touched before. God it felt good.

He put in another finger and I hissed louder. He sat up and looked at me, "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

I smiled at him, "It stings a little but I am fine. Though I do not think it is fair that I am getting all the attention and you are not."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I want this to be a pleasurable experience for you. I want you to be happy, to feel good. I will feel good later, dove."

I smiled but still felt guilty that he was not being pleasured also. He moved his two fingers gently, using the slick of my wet as lubricant. I groaned, but I was ready for more. I leaned up as far as I could and kissed Viktor.

"It is okay, I am ready."

"You sure?" He stopped moving his fingers and left them inside of me.

"Absolutely." I smiled and watched as he untied my ankles, and my wrists. Finally I could move again, and participate. I sat up slightly and allowed him to take my night shirt off, leaving me in only my thigh high white socks.

He did not take his boxers off yet, first getting a little package out of the drawer, a condom. I laughed and he looked at me strangely.

"You do not need that yet." I said, sitting up.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it is your turn to feel pleasure." His eyes blazed and he let me steer him to where I was laying previously. He looked worried, not sure what was going on.

I slid my hand over his boxers, where his cock was, semi pressed against his body, not yet free. I kissed up his chest, rubbing his cock with the palm of my hand gently, listening to his hums of pleasure. I kissed his mouth, and he put his hand on the back of my head, kissing me hard.

I slid my hand under his boxers, taking his length into my hand. Damn…he was huge! My mouth watered at the thought of that going inside of me. I pumped up and down, hearing his erratic breathing. I got tired of waiting, so I slid his boxers down and spread his legs a little, sliding myself in between them. I took his length, and licked the head.

He groaned loudly, gripping the sheets and bighting his lip. I smiled and used one hand to gently rub his balls and used my mouth to lick up and down his length. He was groaning and squirming under my touch, and I loved it.

"I…can't" He said, picking me up and shoving me into the bed, underneath him. He kissed me hard, his hands pressing into my shoulders. His knees were between my legs, my legs spread open. My wetness clearly visible. He used one hand to steady himself, and the other to get his cock in position. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking at me softly.

I decided not to hold back, so I said "Just fuck me already!" My wish was granted without a moment to spare. He put his cock at my entrance and gently pushed in, watching me for signs of pain. Did it hurt? Yes, but it felt better than it hurt.

He slowly pushed inside of me, and got to the hilt and stopped. I was panting by this point, the pain and pleasure and the feeling of being stretched was exhausting me. He did not move, and kissed me, touching my clit with his free hand. I moaned, feeling my vagina swallowing him up.

"You…can…ah…move…now" I said between moans. He pulled out slowly, and I groaned, feeling empty. He slowly pushed back inside me, groaning loudly, matching the volume of my moans. "Please" I begged, "Faster".

He sped up slightly, grunting with each thrust, a sheen of sweat was coating his tanned skin. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him into me hard, shoving his cock deep inside of me. I moaned loudly, as did he. He began thrusting harder and harder, my moans turning into screams of pleasure, his grunts becoming more animalistic. The harder he pushed into me, the more I felt myself building up to orgasm.

It was not long before I did, my vagina tightening around his cock as he thrusted, me screaming in pleasure, digging my nails into his back. I could feel his dick swelling up, forgetting that he was not wearing a condom, he slammed into me once, twice, I was howling as he did it the third time, pausing for a second, grunting rather obscenely, I could feel myself being filled up and I screamed.

He thrusted a couple more times, pushing out what cum he had left, then he collapsed next to me. We were both panting, cum leaking out of me, and sticky sweat coating both of us.

"Round two?" I asked, panting.

"Absolutely." He responded, smiling at me.

**This is the end of the first smutty scene ^-^ I hope everyone liked it**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am not going to be lame and stop as soon as the sex is over, because life does not work that way, so why should a story?**

I fluttered my eyes open, tucked in the silk sheets with Viktor, my boyfriend, my lover, wrapped around me from behind. I turned over and looked at him, his face was slightly scrunched up like he was angry, and his mouth was lightly parted. I smiled and lifted his arm off me, and I sat up, stretching, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my "after sex" hair.

I heard a rustle, and felt hands slide around my waist, I smiled and leaned into him.

"Good morning, my love". Viktor said, his hot morning breath tickling my neck.

"Good morning, Viktor." I said, realizing that we had sex at least 3 times last night, and that we were currently still both naked.

"Shower?" He asked me, turning around to a rather large shower, with stone walls and floor, and a waterfall shower head. There was a glass wall about ¾ the way across the shower, and stopped at an opening away from the shower head. There was a stack of black fluffy towels on a shelf, and a couple of robes, one pink and one red.

He turned on the shower as I brushed my teeth, then he stood next to me and cleaned himself up as the shower heated up.

"Is warm/hot okay?" He asked, looking back at me. I had not really had the chance to look at him from behind yet…and I was in no way left wanting. His muscles stood out on his shoulders, his legs, and his ass. His package peeking from between his thighs. Looking at this may make me ready to go again!

"Mmmhm." I reply, walking over and hugging him from behind, making sure to press as much of my body against the back of him as possible. I could hear him groan slightly, and I could feel his heart beat speeding up.

He led me in to the warm shower, the slight steam warming me up. I walked under the water and just stood there, letting the waterfall soak me, wet my hair down and rise me off. I turned around and Viktor was looking away, waiting for me to move.

"Hey." I said pouting, I wanted him to look at me naked, it made me feel slightly awkward when he was with me in such a way but was still afraid to look at me.

He turned around, and I realized why he didn't want to look at me. His cock was standing straight up. His face was beet red, and he was trying to avoid eye contact. I couldn't control myself and started laughing hard, doubling over and grasping at my stomach as the water covered my back.

"Glad you think I am so funny." He pouted, beginning to walk out of the shower.

"I'm sorry" I said, pulling him back in, "I didn't mean to laugh."

He grunted "Mmhm" and I backed him against the back of the shower. The water wasn't touching us here, but I was still dripping wet and warm. I pressed myself against him, putting my hands around his head and bringing him down for a kiss. I made sure that I was as close to him as possible.

He groaned into my kiss, and put his hands on my hips, pulling them closer to his erection. I hissed in resistance and he stopped.

"I am sorry sweetheart, I am too sore from last night. It will be at least a day before I can do it again." I pouted and walked back under the shower, not looking at him. Of course I wanted to have sex with him again, I loved him. I wanted to be with him as much as I could. Reading about these kinds of relationships was one thing, but being in one was a totally different thing.

"It is okay." Viktor said smiling, turning me around to look at him, "I will not love you any less. It is my fault you are sore, so I cannot be mad about that." He kissed my forehead hugged me.

When I had first met Viktor I didn't think anything like this would happen. I knew I liked him a lot, but I had no idea that years from then, we would be having sex in his huge house and be a couple.

Viktor backed out of the water and got soap and a wash cloth. He lathered it up. "Can I wash you?" He asked me nervously.

"Of course" I said, smiling at him. I let him touch me dry, why not let him was me off. That is a very romantic thing to do, and of course I am into romantical things. I let him wash me, he was being very gentle, making sure not to scrub too hard. I let him wash himself up as I put on my clothes.

This time I wore the pink dress. It has one sleeve, and is tight fitting. It ends just below my knee, and it has some sparkle to it. Shoes that went with this were black pumps that are a dull shine. I felt like being a little fancy today. I brushed out my hair again and let it air dry, making sure not to brush it too much or it would frizz out.

Viktor stepped out of the shower naked, muscles clearly visible under the sheen of water dripping off his body. He looked…simply…delicious. I watched him towel off and put on his own clothes.

"Would you like for me to have your things brought from the hotel here? Or would you rather stay there?" He asked me, putting on black dress pants, and a light blue dress shirt with no tie. He looked very handsome in that outfit, all fresh and clean.

"I would love it, Viktor" I replied, sitting on the edge of the already made bed.

He smiled at me, and led me out of the room for breakfast. He told me that he had dismissed all of the maids and butlers last night, and only allowed one maid to come that morning to clean up. We ended up sitting in the kitchen at the island, eating thin pancakes and thick sausage that he had prepared.

After that he said that he would like me to go back to Durmstrang while he went to a press conference and practice. I agreed and he went with me to drop me off.


End file.
